Criminal case - Welcome to Grimsborough
by Saveslillis
Summary: Officer Alexsandra Andersen is the newest addition to the Grimsborough PD and the new partner of David Jones. Follow Alexsandra's journey solving crimes, putting bad guys behind bars and possible romance?
**The Death of Rosa Wolf**

Officer Alexsandra Andersen had just arrived in Grimsborough that same week to work at the Grimsborough police department after spending her first year as a police officer doing paperwork back home in Europe.

Alexsandra had long dark brown hair, slightly rosy cheeks, light blue eyes that resembled diamonds, and full pink lips that formed a friendly smile. Most of the time she was a sensible and collected person, but she wasn't afraid to put her foot down if it came to it.

It was her first day and she stood outside the main doors and looked up to read the big metal letters over the door. Grimsborough Police Department. She sighed deeply, knot her hands into fists at her sides before walking in.

From inside a room right before her she could here voices.

''There's been a report of a dead body by the entrance of town.'' A male voice said.

''Send Jones.'' Another one said.

''I can't, I'm supposed to be here and wait for my new partner.'' A male voice said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Alexsandra could locate who the voice came from by peeking inside into the room.

He was in maybe early thirties, had short spiky dark brown hair and light blue eyes like herself. He also had a wide nose and dressed in a light blue full-sleeve shirt with a blue-grey tie around his neck and black trousers.

''Isn't she suppose to be here by now?'' An African American male said who sat by one of the round tables with coffee in a plastic cup.

''She's late, just my luck to get stuck with the rookie.'' The man said again and sighed as he sat down opposite the African American male. Alexsandra frowned her eyebrows slightly and marched into the room.

''Actually, I'm right on time. We said 8.30 didn't we?'' She said with a cocky smile making everyone turn her attention to her.

''Right. Jones, David Jones.'' Jones said as he quickly stood up and reached his hand out which she shook.

''Alexsandra Andersen.'' She said with a confident smile. Jones stood and reviewed his new partner for a second.

''Well now that you're here, why don't we go and check out what's going on by the town entrance? Do you think you're up for it?'' Jones asked with a smirk.

''Bring it on.'' Alexsandra replied him and they left.

* * *

After a short car ride they finally pulled up by the entrance of town. And it didn't take long until they both spotted the dead body that was leaning against the Welcome to Grimsborough sigh. She was probably by the same age as Alexsandra herself, maybe a year younger.

''It seems her throat has been slit by the looks of it.'' Jones said with a disgusted grimace as they walked over towards Alexsandra could see something in the grass glistening in the sun only a few meters away from them.

''Over there.'' She said as she pulled out a pair of rubber gloves from her pocket and put them on and walked over to what she had seen.

''Looks like we found the murder weapon.'' Alexsandra said again and picked up the bloody knife and showed it to him.

''Good job officer, you're off to a good start. We might make a good police off you after all.'' He smiled, looking slightly surprised. Alexsandra only shook her head and smiled to herself.

''According to the station, the victim's name was Rosa Wolf. Come on, we must send her body to the lab for an autopsy.

* * *

A while later back at the lab, Jones and Alexsandra walked inside the lab and meet the African American male from before.

''Ah, Officer Alexsandra. Nice to meet you again.'' He smiled kindly and corrected his red glasses slightly.

''Alexsandra, you remember Nathan. He's out Chief Medical Examiner.'' Jones said with a smile. Alexsandra smiled as well and nodded as a greeting.

''So, Nathan what have you found out about our victim?'' Jones asked.

''I studied the wound of the neck and I can promise you that you're looking for a killer that is right-handed.'' Nathan said.

* * *

When Jones and Alexsandra got back from the lab, they were greeted by another man with grey hair and a thick moustache above his upper lip.

''Officer Andersen! Samuel King, the Chief Police Officer!'' The man chuckled and reached his hand out for her, which she took and shook.

''I bring you important information concerning your first case. According to a witness, they spotted your killer wearing a blue cap before running from the crime scene. I suggest that you go back to the town entrance and search for the evidence that's missing.'' Chief King said and raised his voice slightly. Jones took a hold of Alexsandra's arm and pulled her with him quickly.

''Right away Sir, you can count on us.'' He called after them nervously.

''A piece of advise Alexsandra, make sure you keep the Chief in a good mood.'' He added before they both made there way out of the building together.

* * *

Once again Jones and Alexsandra returned to the town entrance, but this time they paid attention to investigate the wrecked house that laid across the road where they found the body.

''Any idea what we might be looking for? We might have a heard time finding something in this mess.'' Alexsandra asked and looked at her partner. Jones thought for a second and looked around.

''Look for something that might look out of the ordinary. But I have to agree with you, this place is overflowing with old junk.'' Jones replied her as they both starting to have a look around the scene. After a few minutes of looking;

''Jones, come have a look at this.'' Alexsandra said and kneeled down right by the fence and once again pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

''Did you find something?'' He asked as he walked over to her. Alexsandra picked up some pieces of blue fabric and hold it up for him to see.

''That's blood, let's piece it back together and see what it is.'' Jones said with a wide smile. After a few minutes of nagging at each other trying to piece the fabric back together, the duo finally managed to recover it.

''It's a jersey.'' Alexsandra said surprised.

''A football jersey, and it has the number 9 on it. I'm positive this belongs to our killer.'' Jones said and smiled.

''Come of Officer, let's go put that killer behind bars!'' He added with a smirk.

* * *

Well back at the station once again, there was only two suspects. One Ash Bison and the other one Matt Barry. Even if both of them were right-handed and wore a blue cap, at the end of the day Alexsandra decided to arrest Matt Barry and it turned out that he was the killer they had been looking for.

As a reward for her first arrest she was granted with a bronze medal and her very first official officer suit. She choose a full-sleeved dark jumper with the collar from her white blouse underneath showing.

As they day drew to its end, Officer Jones walked Alexsandra to her car.

''I have to admit, for your first day on the job I'm impressed.'' Jones said as they walked together down the parking lot.

''Why are you surprised? It is because I'm new or because I'm a girl?'' Alexsandra said with a smirk. Jones went quite and his entire face turned scarlet red.

''Well… I… uh….'' He stuttered and Alexsandra laughed.

''Don't worry, I'm only messing with you.'' She said as she stopped by her car.

''Well, see you tomorrow again then Jones.'' She added and reached her hand our for him to shake. He stood and starred at her confused for a second before shaking her head.

''See you tomorrow Rookie.'' He said and Alexsandra walked over to her car, but turned around when she heard her name being called.

''David, you can call me David.'' He said with a smile, earning one back from her and she nodded.

''See you tomorrow then, David.'' She smiled before getting inside her car.

* * *

 **So this was my attempt to make a version from the first case of the game Criminal Case to a fanfiction. I'm OBSESSED with criminal case and I just today finished the Grimsborough edition.**

 **What do you guys think of it, would you like to read more?**


End file.
